In the Big Apple
In the Big Apple is the first episode of Ben 10: The Next Files. Storyline The Tennysons visit New York City and stay at a hotel. However when giant insects start rampaging through the city, the gang suspects one man if responsable for it: Dr. Animo. Aliens Used *Stinkfly (selected alien was Heatblast) *XLR8 *Eye Guy (selected alien was Heatblast) Script LOCATION-NEW YORK CITY, ITALLIAN RESTURANT We see somebody giving a chubby man named Don Sphagetti money. Unknown: There's you're fifty dollars. You got what I want? Don Spaghetti: Had to beat up a couple of guys to get it, know what I'm sayin'? (Hands the person a bottle of green liquid) Whattya want this stuff for, anyway? The person is shown to be Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo: I'm going to feed it to my pet beetles. (Laughs sinisterly) (Theme song) LOCATION-NEW YORK CITY, STREETS The Rustbucket is seen driving down the street slowly. Gwen: New York City! The awesome sights, the cool shops, the great resturaunts! Ben: Not to mention the bright lights, loud noises, and total jerks. Gwen: You gotta start looking at the pros instead of the cons. Ben: Those were the pros. Max: Now, Ben, I know you're tired, but... holy moly! The Rustbucket stops to show two gigantic beetles rampaging. Max: Ben! Ben: I'm on it! (Runs out of the Rustbucket) Time to play with fire! (Activates Omnitrix) (Stinkfly transformation) Stinkfly: Ugh, can't you give me the right guy just once? Stinkfly flies up to the two beetles and begins firing goo at them. The beetles get angry and swat Stinkfly back. Stinkfly: Ow! This is what I ment by the total jerks! Stinkfly continously fires shots at the beetles. The beetles get angrier and fly after Stinkfly. Stinkfly manages to shoot them in the eyes, causing them to go blind. The beetles land and accidently swat Stinkfly into a building before flying off. Max and Gwen run up to Stinkfly. Max: Ben, are you okay? Gwen: C'mon, bugbrain, the bigger bugbrains are getting away! Stinkfly: (Groans) What happened...? The Omnitrix times out and changes Stinkfly back into Ben. Gwen: You just got you're butt kicked by a couple of bugs, that's what happened. Max: Bugs that were at least eight feet long. Not even the Rhinoceros Beetle grows that long. Ben: Okay, you watch too many nature shows. LOCATION-NEW YORK CITY, HOTEL Max is checking in the gang. Ben and Gwen are waiting for him in the lobby. Gwen: Well, grandpa was right. Bugs don't grow to be that big. Ben: Yeah, I know what you... LOOK OUT, GIANT BUG! Gwen: (Leaps up) GAH! Ben laughs. Gwen just glares. Gwen: Not funny, dweeb! Max: All right gang, we're all checked in. We're room number 508. A rumbling is heard as well as people screaming. Max: What was that? On one of the floors, the Tennysons come out of the elevator to find giant bugs rampaging again, this time more than just two. Ben: Please give me the right guy this time... (activated Omnitrix) Ben became XLR8. XLR8: Thank you! (Zooms off) XLR8 deals dozens of kicks to one of the bugs. A bug sneaks up on Gwen and Max. XLR8: Gwen! Giant bug, behind you! Gwen: Oh, nice try, super zero! I'm not falling for that one again! Max: I don't think he's joking, Gwen! The bug goes to attack them. Gwen: Reanima Dinamica! Gwen creates sparks, which scares the bug. Back with XLR8, still fighting some other bugs. XLR8: Hey, ugly bugs! What's the matter? Too fast for ya? The beetles get angry and chase after XLR8 to the roof of the hotel. The beetles try to smash the speedy alien, but XLR8 manages to dodge they're every move. XLR8: Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! You can't catch me! The Omnitrix times out and turns XLR8 back into Ben. Ben: Now you can. The beetles go to attack Ben, but then they just stop and fly off. Ben: Okay, what just happened? Category:Ben 10: The Next Files episodes Category:Episodes